


Penny Halliwell and the Charmed Ones

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018), Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Rewrite, Genderfluid Character, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Time Travel, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: A vision of the future fortold of two families decended from 3 powerful witches would join forces and save the world.That vision is coming true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some changes to several of the fandoms that i will explain as the story goes along in more detail. 
> 
> Currently set 7 years from mid season 6 of gilmore girls

Jess was trying not to cry as they set up packing tyeir wifes stuff. 7 years of being a family. 7 years of friday night dinners with the in laws. 

7 years of her lying. Sleeping with her sources on random interview jobs. Of lying about having jobs. Spinning the truth on why she was fired from every job and internship.

Carrying on a steady realtionship with her ex Logan. 7 fucking years.

"So our common siblings have contacted us and their ready to set up camp with their newly found family. So. Siblings. My dad your mom. Thoughts? You havent really...."

"Talked? Yeah. Whats there to talk about?" 

"That regardless of blod my daughter takes very much after her grandparents. That rory hasnt changed. That even after saying all those (im a terrible gf for chesting) she yet goes about cheating for 7 fucking years." 

"Lore?"

Jess had no idea how to finish that thought. Lorelai had been holding it in for much of her time this past week. 

Finding out their mom and Lorelais father had relations was fine. Dealable. 

Finding out they shared a set of siblings also dealable. They werre both experts on dealing with surprise family. 

Finding there had been a multigenerational switched at birth scandel and said parents were not Lis and richard but people named Laura hale and noah stilninski and that ror wasnt a gilmore was less then fine.

They still needed a chart to explain who was who.

"Hey you got that family tree chart?"

"Why? Trying to explain to the fourth wall the confusing mess weve found ourselves in?"

"Better to info dump now and not keep the masses waiting."

Hearing the laughter actuallu lightened their thoughts on another stressing topic. Packing up their cheating wifes shit.

Lorelai returned before they got much further and with a gesture remenistent of Zach Morris they got to presenting the family tree as if there was a fourth wall.

 

Family tree of Jess mariano

Laura hale Dylan Hunt  
Jess  
Laura hale cisco vera  
Marisol  
Mel  
Maggie

 

Family tree of Lorelai gilmore  
Penny halliwell richard halliwell  
Claudia stilonski noah stilinski  
Lorelai

Lois kent noah stilinski  
Piper  
Phoebe  
Paige

 

Family tree of set of 4 newly found siblings

Laura hale noah stlinski  
Erica reyes  
Lydia weasley  
George weasley  
Percy weasley

Lorelai finished with a Time in and stacked the healpful visuals on the side of the couch. 

"So thats a lot of people to keep track of. But. I have plans to make some helpful notes that will save us from missing anyone and confusing them. Now lets get our own packing done and rory can pack her own shit. Because we git 2 days before meeting my grandmother and sisters."

 

 

Lorelais meeting with her grandmother and sisters was going well. Far better then any gilmore family diner had gone in the past.

"Your 44? Shit dude. ((Paige)) what? We got some amazing genes thanks to you grams. Be proud."

Lorelai had to laugh at that. "Yes be very proud. Between my epicly planned selfcare and genes and possible magic my health has been rather great." She wasnt joking about that either. Everyone said she still seemed to be in her 30s.

She hid a wince at the scrap of the fork on the plate from her grams at her comment hoping it was more to do with embaressment then her awkwardness.

After dinner her and the others sat around the livingrom and phoebe got out some colorful cards. 

"Its a game to get to know eachother. Might as well go oldschol"

"Ugh...schol...wwwwhhhhyyyyy

"Paige...thats a great idea phoebe. "

"Ffffiiiiinnnnneeee..."

 

 

Penny listened as her granddaughters bonded over the various games. Having since switched to monolopy because as paige said that was a real test of a person. 

Lorelais comment about magic having an effect on her aging was something she had worried about for ages with the others. According to her ex husband her family line had some vampire there. Latent vampire dna could randomly activate and start affecting the person slowly over time. 

She wasnt going to be able to hide magic for much more. 

Even if they werent ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes  
> Percy and george fred are closer in age. Exatualy how much is mentioned.  
> Percy has graduated. The others are 7th years.  
> Percy and Jess are genderfluid  
> Fred and harry are trans.

Jess was meeting with their sisters. They seemed nice enough. Marisol was the oldest and gave great welcoming speeches. Probably due to their teaching lessons. 

Mel was the first younger sister followed by maggie. Mel seemed overly hostile and suspious of them. Which was fair. Theyve read enough material about family trying cheat out family over the wills of their parents. And with the recent death of her...their mother...it was bound to be worrying. 

Maggie seemed to gushing over them being an author. Which was awkward but nice. 

So...yeah...sigh...now what?

"So your married? Is your spouse here?" Mel tone reminded them of Luke when questioning them about bad behavior.

"Ooooo...what was the ceremony like? Ive never been to one. You also wouldnt mind shareing your party planning skills? My sorority is rushing and any advantage is great." Maggies was more hopeful. They hated to crush it.

"I can plan partys. Ive hosted events for my bokstore and releases." There. Vague. But still informative. 

"And your spouse? When do we get to meet rory? ((Mel.)) What. Its common knowledge. I didnt hassle nico..."

"Rorys in London with her boyfriend." They interupted mels and marisol not quire a fight. Maybe just getting it out there will help.

Maggie was the first to recover from that info. "Oh...so your in a polyamourous rela..."

They had to interupt before it got more painful. They already were ferlimg sick. "No. Shes a cheating asshole."

...

...

"You want us to prank her shit when we ever see her? I mean how much is the postage to London?" Maggies calm and empathetic demonor was a nice change from stars hollow pity party. 

Literly. They threw a party to try and get them to not think about it. 

People that rory gilmore fucked up with.  
Surprisingly many people showed up.

"Ooo remember the stuff you did marisol back when your bf cheated? You should have seen it. Haha. Grade a magic. Ow"

A thump alerted them to a sielent convo. 

"So speaking of magic...thoughts?" Marisols awkward transition was welcome but highlighted the missing parts and made them feel a tad sad.

More awkward talks. Well might as well...

"Used to be very into magic. Could probally still do some tricks....My depression blockaded most of my hobbies from really going anywhere. Before i knew it it was years since i researched anything magic related. You?" They were still sad over not keeping up with their studies.

They stared at eachother and gave more sient talking vibes before delving into their family history.

 

marisol was helping Jess get some midnight snack later that night.

It had been a few hours since talking with them about magic and they seemed to be going okay. Sorta. Jess had mentioned a headache and sour stomache and went to rest after they got through mentioning their ancestors and evil beings intent on ruining lives.

"You are okay with all this?" Ugh...why does her brain shut down after midnight? That was a terrible intro.

She watched them shrug. It hurt to see such a familiar reaction to emtional bs. Their mother was the same. 

"Our mother. Laura was like that. Calm in the face of bs. Leather jacket. Epic hair. She could give one raised eyebrow and ya know you were in for it. Weither a teasing or grounding. She spoke with more then just words." She trailed off. Starting to get a bit emotional. 3 months was...so much time. Yet not enough.

They were listening with great attention. The same focus that their mother showed. Sigh...

They were both interupted with a ring from Jess phone. their in law Lorelai aka the potential other part of the charmed ones was calling for a pick up.

"Here. Heres the key. I will be up grading papers and binging on Babylon 5 upto 4 or 7."

"Thanks."

She heard them leave and collapsed on the couch. Ugh...siblings...

 

Jess was running through the forest as fast as they could go. Of course that was after they stereotypically fell over the steryetypical branch in the fucking way. 

Fucking genre blindness. Their life was now a drama. A magical drama. Should have really suspected this when getting a call to pick up Lore on a lone road next to a fucking forest. At night.

Fuckfuvkfucj.

The guy...demon...waelock whatever that was chasing them kept shoting bolts of light or random shattering spells at them. Thankfully the forset was actully dense enough to give them some cover. 

But not muvh holy fuck. Owowowow

They rolled to a stop after a stray bolt hit them in the leg. 

A silkly deep british sounding voice echoed around them. Getting closer.

"So...your one of the...precious charmed ones...tell me witch...what should i say at your funeral. Hmm? "

They couldnt make out much of guy with all the darkness. They tried to grab a weapon. Anything to...

"How about your wife? How about. My dear rory. You must be so sadden by the loss of your one true love. Hmm? Any last words i should give to the sweet sorrowfull wid"

The rest of his speech was cut off as they felt a tug and saw snowflakes obscuring their vision. They landed with a thump in a familiar area. They tryied to roll off the coffee table that was creaking but marisol got there first. Kept calling for Harry. 

"JESSS?"

Maggie? Before they could respond they felt a tug at their arm and it was lights out.

 

Mel was there when Jess woke up. After Harrys help healing them they set Jess up in their guest rom. Jess seemed confused by the change in scenery and where quick to reasure them that they were okay.

"Hey...hi...its mel...your...um...sister." great going mel. That was soooo reasuring.

"The guy? The..."

"Yeah...we are checking that now. Anything you can remember will help. How did you get away?"

She waited patiently as they absorbed the info and the fact tgat it actually occured. "He...um...just kept taunting me after that last hit. Saying shit about...her...rory. about how im her one true love..."

They trailed off utterly hearbroken. She layed down next to them and tried to provide some comfort. It hurt knowing seeing the other side of a cheating relationship. Her and nico...had a very complicated beginning. But she could think on that later.

Marisol and maggie were quick to show up and tend to them.

"Sorry...for the table. I...just needed to get away from there. All i could think was that you all would fix this and then i felt a tug and...." they made a gesture to explain the teleportation.

It was at their utterly heartbreaking tone they were introduced to the vera famuly group hugs

 

 

Percy george and fred had arrived in the future after the terror that was the triwizard tournement. Someones curseing of the dragon had set off several magical stuffs that caused some light to explode and to take their people. Over a hundred missing. Their eagerness to find their missing family had them embrassing their wiccan magic as it was meant to be used instead of hiding and pretending they were normal wizards. 

In the process they had found that their family wasnt as the thought. Their clossness in age was always contributed to george and freds premature arrival. Percys different way to use magic was blamed on their year stuck in st mungos due to one of their safe houses getting cursed. 

Now they were unsure if any of that was true. They already figured that wiccan magic was what they had. It was one of their common traits that bonded them before they started becoming a bit more estranged in their 3rd year. 

So now. 83 years in the future they found that they were not weasleys. Not only that but they and the missing one were a set of 4. 

4

Not 2. Not even 3. But 4

Which caused them to have a breakdown. Fred was the one to make all the calls while they hide under the bed as a cat.

"You mean tried to hide. Your a cheetah perce. And our sister goes by Lydia now. Not fred."

They listened as george kept trying to speak.

"Percy? We will be okay. I will make sure of it. Come on. We got to go meet our siblings."

 

George held a surprisingly clingy percys hand as they arrived at their siblings home. It was currently storming something feirce. 

"Hello. Here. Here. Damn its raining out there. Lucky were not at a picniq."

It was a bit of drying off and shuffling around before they got a peak at the speaker. The name tag said Lorelai halfsister she her pronouns. 

"Hello. Percy here ((no im percy remember? Your Lyds.)) Oh...right. but thought that one was Lyds?(( Then whos george?))" 

Lorelais laughter was a nice thing to hear after their costomery nameswap.

They found most of the others in the living rom and kitchen. 

"Hi. Drink? Names maggie. Halfsister. Your fullbloded sister is running a bit late with another half sister. Yours. Not mine. Its a bit confusing." This maggie was adorable with her energetic greatings. 

"Maggie? Grams just called and said she stuck at the hospital."

"Is she okay?" George was feeling a pain at thinking they might lose someone without meeting them.

"Oh...yeah. shes fine. Shes a nurse." Someone named marisol was quick to calm them and introduse them to others.

"HERE. WE ARE HERE. omg. What a trip that was. (( PIPER...)) yeah yeah hold on phoebes.

George saw erica first as percy was hiding in the bathrom and Lydia was helping get drinks.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Here we go. Lovely amount of drinks foreveryone. Hello. Im Lydia. From the records we found you were born first."

Erica seemed to have this expresstion of almost recongizeing her then she smiled and gave a hearty handshake. "Erica reyes. This will certainly be a nice family reunion"


End file.
